


Gaps in Between

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Turncoat, Fill in the gaps, Gen, POV Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Pretty much Rip and Sara's first interaction during Turncoat, from her point of view.





	Gaps in Between

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of felt an odd gap between when Rip actually shots Sara and leaves her to die, and when she got to the Waverider, so yeah. I was bored.

"Rip?"

Rip was standing in front of us, the Rip we thought we remembered, working against the team he created. 

"Hello, Sara," he said, holding up his gun and shooting me, before I had the chance to react. 

That all too familiar feeling of being shot through the stomach filled me with dread and panic. 

This how I died. Exactly how I died, last time, but with arrows instead of bullets. 

A former friend of mine was manipulated into shooting me through the stomach. First Thea, now Rip. 

"Goodbye, Sara," my attacker deadpanned.

There was no roof to fall of this time, but as I dropped to the ground I felt Mick catch me from behind.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard him growl. 

"Mr. Rory, we meet again."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"On the contrary, nothing has ever been more right," Rip answered coldly, far different from the Rip I thought I knew. "If anything, we're a bit more alike now, aren't we? Take them away!" He ordered his troops.

Mick held me up as I gasped for air, my lungs burning from the struggle, but his support for me didn't last long, as the soldiers tore him and Washington away from me and dragged them off. 

Sinking into the cold ground, gasping for air. Grasping at the wound out of instinct, as if trying to claw the pain away. 

I pressed one hand to the gaping hole in my abdomen, knowing I had to stop myself from bleeding out in the snow. The other hand reached to the comm device in my ear. 

"Jax?" I tried to call, bursting into a fit of bloody coughing. "Jax! Martin? Ray?" No answer. The comms must have been cut, I realized. 

I was alone. 

Getting back to the Waverider was crucial. I could already feel my eyelids drooping, and breath was coming sporadically, becoming harder and harder to draw in. The freezing cold of the snow but through my thin colonial style dress, freeze-burning my back and helping to numb the pain. 

I tried to stand, but the movement sent searing pains out in all directions from the entry point of the bullet. I cried out as I fell back to my knees, bending out to support myself against the ground. 

I had to crawl. There was no other way for me to move. My legs couldn't support any weight, and even if they could there was no way I would be able to stand. 

Pulling myself along the ground, I finally made it back to the place where the Waverider should have been cloaked, but it was standing clear in view. Gideon wasn't responding to my calls to open up the door, and I realized with a wave of panic that Gideon must be down. 

This is where I would bleed out, within help but just out of reach. The doors couldn't open from the outside without Gideon. I tried yelling for Jax or Martin, but my strength was nearly gone. 

I laid down on the ground in defeat. If anyone else came back to the Waverider they would find me and might be able to save me. If by some miracle I was still alive. 

Everything faded to black, and after what seemed like forever of pain and darkness I felt strong arms wrap around me and lift me off of the frozen ground. Prying my eyes open, I saw Jax carrying me and running through the halls of the Waverider, a look of deep concern etched on his face. I don't know how he found me, but he did. I wouldn't die alone. The lights were out, and darkness shrouded the corners of the ship, or maybe that was just my vision clouding from the loss of blood. 

Laying me down on a chair in the med bay, begging me to stay awake. "Hang in there, Sara. Hang in there," he instructed. I tried, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. 

"Don't worry, died once, wasn't a fan," I mumbled out, doing my best to stay conscious. 

Jax and Stein argued about something, but the voices sounded like they were miles away. 

"Jax," I croaked out, feeling myself slipping off into oblivion and needing to get out what I wanted to say. 

"I'll find another way to get Gideon online--" he started, but I wasn't going to hold on long enough for that.

"It was Rip," I told him. 

"What?" His face filled with doubt. "No, no that's not possible."

"The Legion must have found some way to turn him."

"They could never--" Jax started, before Marin cut him off.

"Well apparently they have, but our mission remains clear. We must save Washington."

"And Rory," I added, squeezing my eyes as if that could block out the pain.

"That was implied."

"Whatever the Legion's done to Rip, we gotta get them back."

Jax's words seemed miles away, and I knew that I couldn't keep going. At least if I blacked out I wouldn't be in pain.

"Jax," I gasped, still trying to finish. He looked down at me with concern. "I'm putting you in charge."

"Me? But I--"

"You got this."

The whole world went black around me, and the screaming pain coming from the hole in my abdomen slowly faded into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Also... I FINISHED SEASON 2 OF LEGENDS WAIT WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED??? IF LEONARD ISNT IN LA 2017 AND SARA DOESNT KISS HIM FULL ON THE LIPS THE MOMENT SHE SEES HIM I AM GOING TO BE PISSED!!! Okay, now that I got that over... what did you think?


End file.
